


Alone Time

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Naughty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz interviews Raymond Reddington alone in the black site, and she starts falling for his charm. She decides to do something naughty while they're alone together, because they probably won't ever get the chance again. This sparks an unusual intimate relationship between the two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features a naughty Lizzie and a cheeky Red. 
> 
> I was inspired by the song "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande: https://youtu.be/TFrMDGfW_Sg
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was trembling with anxiety as she went down the steps at the black site. She put on a confident air, but she was scared and nervous. Her heart was racing and she felt shaky all over as she approached Reddington in his containment box. The black site was dark except for a few dim generator lights and the light in his cell. It was eerily quiet, too. Reddington had refused to tell the agents anything more than he already had. He’d said he would give them more if they allowed him to be interviewed solely by her, alone, with no security cameras or recording devices running. Cooper refused outright, but in her curiosity and eagerness, Liz had actually convinced him to allow it. She was regretting her decision now.

 Liz sat in the chair in front of the holding cell, and she met Reddington’s intense gaze. She gave him an expectant look. 

 “Aren’t you going to open my box, Lizzie? I’m thoroughly restrained. I can’t do anything.” Red said. 

 Liz studied him, and his restraints. She almost felt sorry for him. She hesitantly stood up and stepped closer, then she typed the code into the keypad. The cell beeped and receded, leaving Reddington sitting in his chair in the middle of the large, dark room. 

 “Thank you.” Red said. 

 Liz didn’t say anything; she just sat down across from him. 

 “Come closer.” He said. 

 Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

 “I don’t want to have to yell. I want to be able to talk to you like normal.” He said. 

 Liz found herself being persuaded; he was restrained, after all. What was the harm in it? She got up and pulled her chair closer, so their legs were almost touching. He appeared to be pleasantly surprised she chose to sit so close to him. He smirked charmingly and raised an eyebrow at her. He also surveyed her legs, which she crossed. Liz was cursing her choice to wear a skirt. 

 “So. Reddington. What would you like to tell me?” Liz said professionally. 

 Red wanted to make this close encounter with Lizzie last as long as possible, so he stalled. 

 “Many things…” Red said vaguely. 

 “…Such as?” She probed. 

 “Are you still with Tom?” He asked. 

 Liz had no idea how he knew Tom’s name. She was stunned for a moment. 

 “I’m not here to answer your questions.” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face very carefully. 

 “Oh…so you’re no longer together.” He said. 

 “How could you possibly know that?!” She asked frustratedly. 

 Red smiled; she’d just confirmed it. He didn’t want her to storm out, so he reeled her back in. 

 “There’s a serial killer on the loose…” He said. 

 Liz took a deep breath to regain her composure. 

 “Okay. Where? Who is it?” She said. 

 “All in good time, Lizzie. Can you do something for me? Please?” He said. 

 “…What.” She said curtly. 

 “I have an itch.” He said. 

 Liz smirked slightly, folded her arms and gave him a sarcastic look. 

 “Right.” She said. 

 “No seriously. My cheek is itchy, and obviously I can’t scratch it myself.” He said. 

 Liz just stared at him. 

 “Look. I’m in these restraints because I’m a flight risk, not because I’m dangerous. I’m not dangerous to you, Lizzie.” Red said earnestly. 

 Liz knew that was true, from his criminal background; he was the most notorious flight risk. He was violent, but he operated by a kind of code. People who crossed him or threatened him ended up dead. She’d done neither. She sighed and got up from her chair. 

 “Which cheek?” Liz asked. 

 “The right one. You’re lucky I’m referring to my _face_.” Red said. 

 Liz couldn’t suppress a slight chuckle. She smirked and reached for his right cheek. 

 “Where?” She asked for guidance as she put her fingertips on his cheek. 

 Red closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in her light touch. Liz noticed how smooth and warm his clean-shaven face was, and it was very pleasant. 

 “Lower. Keep going. Okay there.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked again and lightly scratched near his jawline; she couldn’t believe her job now involved tending to criminals’ itches for them while in custody. He sighed with relief, and she began blushing. 

 “Is that better?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes. Thank you, Lizzie. That was very kind of you.” Red said, and he leaned into her hand before she pulled away. 

 “You’re welcome,” she said as she sat down again, “it should be a basic human right to have itches taken care of.” 

 Red smiled, and so did Lizzie. 

 “Now…you were saying there’s a serial killer…” Liz said. 

 She brought her hand up to push her bangs aside and she smelled a lovely aftershave; Reddington smelled _fantastic_. She rubbed her hand on her skirt to try and get rid of the arousing, distracting scent, but this just seemed to entice him. 

 “You’re going to get my aftershave all over you.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz blushed and crossed her legs a bit tighter. 

 “Yeah.” She chuckled, trying to sound casual. 

 “The serial killer is targeting pillars of the community, Lizzie. Doctors, lawyers, principals, politicians…” He said, giving her a little bit more intel. 

 “Oh, okay.” She said, then she waited expectantly. 

 Liz watched Reddington stop and gaze at her very fondly all of a sudden. He tilted his head and smiled gently. 

 “You have a very soft touch, by the way…” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard and shifted in her chair. 

 “Can we get back to the serial killer?” She said. 

 “I know who the next target is. But first…” He said. 

 “Yes?” She prompted. 

 Reddington just stared at her. 

 “You don’t have another itch, do you?” She joked. 

 “…Of a sort.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him; was he really making advances while he was in custody, strapped to a chair? 

 “I saw your scar already, but I’d like see more of you.” Red said. 

 Liz folded her arms and became completely closed off to him again. 

 “I _thought_ you were a gentleman.” She said disapprovingly. 

 “I am. I’m a gentleman who finds you extremely attractive and beautiful. I’m also a gentleman who is restrained and locked up for the foreseeable future. I don’t know when I’ll have the opportunity to enjoy the beauty of a woman again.” Red said persuasively. 

 Liz felt sorry for him again. She lowered her arms and relaxed slightly. 

 “What…exactly…do you want to see, Reddington?” Liz asked out of curiosity. 

 Red chuckled amusedly. 

 “Anything, really. Being a gentleman, I don’t want to say anything too graphic. Show me…whatever you want to show me.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed again and her stomach did a nervous, excited flip. Did she want to show him something? She was actually considering it. 

 “If I do…show you something…will you give me the name of the next target of the serial killer?” Liz said. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked and decided to test him. She lifted up her skirt about an inch, and that was it. 

 “You have lovely knees.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Well, Reddington? The name.” She said. 

 “Marcus Towne. He’s a major figure in the nonprofit sector, and he’s going to run for mayor.” He said. 

 Liz was impressed that Reddington followed through, despite being cheated out of a sexy view. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome. Do I get another peek?” Red said. 

 “Do I get the motive behind the serial killer’s crimes?” She countered. 

 “I don’t have the motive, Lizzie. But I do have the location of the serial killer. Isn’t that worth more?” He said. 

 “…You know where the serial killer is.” She said skeptically. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz believed him. She undid some buttons on her blouse and opened it so that Reddington could see her cleavage. His mouth dropped open slightly and he stared. 

 “Wow.” Red said quietly. 

 “Well?” Liz asked. 

 “Amazing.” He said, still staring. 

 “No, I mean, where’s the killer?” She said, closing her blouse. 

 “Oh. The basement apartment of the Victorian house on the North end of Bosworth Street.” He said. 

 “Thanks for that. I should get this to Cooper.” She said, standing up. 

 “Wait. There’s no rush. The killer isn’t planning on murdering Towne until next weekend.” He said. 

 Liz paused and looked at Reddington in the dim light. She found herself feeling charmed by him; he really was attractive. Maybe she didn’t have to rush off and end this interaction with him just yet. She sat down again. 

 “Okay. Now what?” Liz said. 

 “That’s up to you, Lizzie.” Red said.

 “What do you mean?” She asked.

 “You can show me more, if you like. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. That’s not my thing.” Red said suavely. 

 “What _is_ your thing?” She asked. 

 “Pleasure. I’m a bit of a hedonist.” He said. 

 Liz followed Red’s gaze down to her unbuttoned blouse and cleavage. He was staring again. 

 “And…seeing me…my body…gives you pleasure?” She said. 

 “Very much so.” He said. 

 Liz looked at his face, then she moved her chair a bit closer, and their legs touched. It felt electric. She finally admitted to herself that she was incredibly attracted to Reddington. 

 “So if I do this…,” she said as she pulled her skirt up, “it gives you pleasure?”

 Red stared lustfully at Lizzie’s thighs as she lifted her skirt up to hip-level. He got a tiny peek at her dark panties underneath. He felt himself becoming hard. 

 “Yes, Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 “And this?” Liz asked flirtatiously as she undid the rest of her blouse. 

 She opened her blouse and she was gratified by the way he gazed yearningly at her bra and cleavage. She looked down and saw that his trousers were tight over his erection. Liz was starting to get extremely horny, and clearly he was, too. She craved intimacy, and sex, and she especially craved Raymond Reddington. She also wanted to give him some pleasure before he got locked up in a black site for the rest of his life. 

 “I’m getting pleasure from this, too…Raymond…” Liz said softly, as she took her blouse off. 

 Red was shocked by this turn of events, but he was also thrilled. He couldn’t believe Lizzie was doing this. It was superb. She opened her legs, showing him her panties. In the dim light, they were either black, navy blue or dark purple, but the color was irrelevant. 

 “Do you like that?” Liz asked. 

 “Hell yes.” Red said. 

 “I’d like to show you more.” She said. 

 Red wondered if she was tricking him or teasing him somehow, but then she stood up and unzipped her skirt. She pushed it down over her hips and let it drop on the floor, then she stepped out of it. He gaped at her and surveyed her legs, hips, and panties. Liz couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she wanted to indulge her wild side, as well as indulge Reddington. Since the black site was closed down at the moment and they would probably never have another opportunity like this, she decided to go for it. 

 “Can I touch you?” Liz asked softly. 

 “Yes. Please touch me, Lizzie.” Red said lustfully. 

 Liz put her hands on his smooth cheeks again, and she stood close in front of him, with her breasts almost in his face. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. Their faces were close, and she couldn’t resist kissing him. She timidly put her lips against his, and it felt so good, she moaned quietly and pressed into a heated kiss. Red was so hard, he was straining against his trousers. He desperately wanted to feel her with his hands, and to feel her surrounding his cock. He breathed heavier as they kissed passionately. Lizzie suddenly moved closer and sat in his lap. 

 “Ohh…you’re driving me insane…” Red said intensely.

 Liz felt her cheeks get warmer as she sat in Reddington’s lap. She rubbed her body against him, and she could feel his hardness against her hip. She wriggled slightly, getting a thrill from teasing him. Her panties became wet as she felt a warm, slow gush from her opening. Liz craved feeling Reddington between her legs; she also wanted to feel his hands on her, so she began undoing one of his wrist restraints. 

 “You’re not going to make a run for it, are you?” Liz said. 

 His one hand was freed.

 “You think I’d run away _now_ , of all times? Hardly!” Red said incredulously. 

 Liz smirked as she undid the other wrist restraint. He waited patiently while she seductively knelt down in front of him to undo his ankle restraints. She heard a low, lustful throaty sound from him as he took in the view of her on her knees in front of him. When Lizzie looked up at him, she looked coy but lustful. The swell of her breasts over her bra made him even harder. 

 “Okay. You’re free…sort of.” Liz said softly as she looked up at him. 

 Red was eager to enjoy his freedom; he slowly reached for Lizzie’s face and caressed her cheek. She timidly leaned into his touch. She blushed and took a shaky breath. 

 “Don’t be scared, Lizzie. I’m not going to hurt you. And I won’t escape.” Red said. 

 Liz decided to trust him; he’d been a man of his word so far, and she wanted him badly. She threw caution to the wind and ran her hands up his thighs as she stayed kneeling in front of him. He sighed with pleasure. 

 “Come here, sweetheart.” Red said quietly as he gently coaxed Lizzie to get up and sit in his lap. 

 Liz got in his lap again and she was trembling with nervousness and excitement; she knew he’d be able to feel it.

 “I’m still nervous.” Liz admitted quietly. 

 “It’s okay, baby. We’re not doing anything wrong. We’re just two people, enjoying each other’s company…wanting to feel good.” Red said. 

 Liz lightly rubbed Reddington’s chest, then she leaned down and brushed her lips over his. She kissed him, and she was astonishingly aroused by the way his tongue erotically, teasingly went in and out of her mouth. She felt his warm hands on her for the first time; he ran one down her back, and one rested on her thigh. 

 “Mm…” Liz mewled softly. 

 Red’s cock throbbed at the sweet little sound Lizzie made. They pulled their mouths apart to catch their breath. 

 “Raymond…do I get to see you without clothes, too?” Liz said. 

 “I suppose that’s fair.” Red said. 

 Liz eagerly got up from his lap and turned to face him. She felt nervous again as Reddington stood up; she’d just freed one of the FBI’s most wanted. She blushed and felt guilty, as well as a bit scared. Her fears were allayed, however, when he untucked his shirt. She watched raptly as he undid the remaining buttons and opened it. He was wearing an undershirt; he took off his shirt and undid his belt. Red enjoyed the way Lizzie was watching and surveying him. He kicked his shoes off, as the agents had taken his shoelaces, then he finished undressing down to his boxer briefs. Lizzie studied the front of his underwear, then she dazedly undid her bra and took it off. She was a sight to behold. 

 Liz trembled excitedly again as she pulled her panties down; she stepped out of them and she blushed lightly as Reddington surveyed her appreciatively. She bit her lip in a coy manner and gave him an expectant look, so he took the hint and pulled his boxer briefs down over his erection. She felt herself becoming even wetter and more aroused as she lustfully gazed at his cock. He stepped out of his underwear and Liz realized she was still staring at his member. She looked up at his face, then he stepped closer. Reddington cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her, then he ran his hands down to her breasts. He moaned quietly into the kiss as he massaged her breasts. Red felt Lizzie’s warm, soft breasts in his hands for the first time, and he was beyond thrilled. He felt her nipples getting hard, so he lightly rubbed them, causing her to breathe heavier. Liz couldn’t wait any longer; she reached between their bodies and touched his warm, smooth erection. She whimpered into the kiss and gently grasped it; she slowly stroked up to his tip. 

 “Lizzie…how far are you willing to go with me?” Red asked in a low voice. 

 “All the way.” Liz said breathily. 

 “Alright…then let’s get on the ridiculous cot and fuck each other.” He said. 

 Liz smirked slightly, and she nodded, then Reddington guided her so that she went ahead of him into the open holding cell. She felt embarrassed now that she was in brighter lights; she was blushing and wondering what she was thinking. If anyone were to come into the black site, they’d see her and Reddington, naked and screwing each other in the brightly lit holding cell. Red watched Lizzie shyly sit on the cot in the cell and look up at him. 

 “Are you sure, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Yes. I just can’t really believe I’m doing this.” Liz said honestly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “It’s just sex, Lizzie. It’s perfectly natural.” He said suavely. 

 She chuckled quietly, then she lay back on the cot. She opened her legs, and she heard Reddington make a lustful “mmm” sound as he gazed between her legs. Red didn’t have much room, but he was able to carefully kneel in front of Lizzie, between her legs, and then get on top of her. She looked nervous yet lustful and excited. Her cheeks were pink, which he found adorable. He kissed her again. Liz felt Reddington’s erection touch her sensitive folds, and she whimpered in pleasure. She ran her hands up his back and she felt that he was scarred; she wondered how it had happened. He tensed up a little, but when she bucked her hips to rub against him, he relaxed. They stopped kissing and looked at each other; they studied one another’s faces closeup and in the light. Liz was already extremely attracted to Reddington, but she was even more enamoured now that she was looking into his mesmerizing green eyes and at his handsome face up close. She ground her hips, pressing and rubbing her clit against his very hard member. 

 “Mmm…Raymond…I want to feel you inside me.” Liz purred quietly. 

 Red rumbled lustfully and lifted up; he guided his tip along Lizzie’s inner lips, and they parted for him. He slipped against her very wet opening, which felt exquisite to both of them. He nudged her and the head of his cock slipped inside. Liz moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure; she felt Reddington thrust deeper, stretching her and feeling extremely satisfying. He pulled back and very gently moved in and out, getting her wetter and letting her adjust to him. Liz sighed and grasped his shoulders. 

 “Does that feel good, baby?” Red rumbled. 

 “Ohh yes…” Liz said breathily. 

 She brought her legs up higher at his sides and caressed his biceps; feeling his biceps turned her on even further. She mewled in bliss as he thrust a bit faster. Red thrust into Lizzie at an upward angle so that he rubbed her g-spot each time he went in. He felt her tremble while her grasp on his arms tightened. She whined quietly. 

 “You like that?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Mm! Yes! Go faster…” Liz purred. 

 “Oh, you’re a naughty girl…” He said approvingly. 

 “Yeah…” She breathed. 

 Red thrust faster, and he felt Lizzie tightening on him; her slick walls were starting to squeeze him. She was breathing heavily and moving her hips to meet his thrusts. He’d fantasized about fucking her, and giving her this much pleasure. This was even better than he imagined. Liz was still in shock that she was having sex with Raymond Reddington, the notorious criminal, at the FBI black site. She felt guilty again and lost her progress towards her climax.

 “Just relax, Lizzie…does it feel good?” Red said, noticing her tension. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said shyly. 

 Red kissed her lips, her cheek, then he put his mouth to her ear. 

 “Touch my arms…” He said, knowing how much it turned her on. 

 Liz caressed his biceps. 

 “And feel my cock slipping in and out…” He said. 

 “ _Oh_ …” She purred. 

 Red felt Lizzie tremble again as he rubbed her g-spot. 

 “That’s it…” He encouraged. 

 Liz was now rapidly gaining on the climax that had eluded her. 

 “Raymond…” She breathed. 

 Red relished hearing his name from her lips in pleasure. He ground his hips, rubbing her walls at different angles; he went faster, and Lizzie was quivering all over. She was tightening on him again. She kept whimpering, and he was thrilled. He was going to make her come. 

 “Oh god…” Liz panted. 

 She whined as she felt him give her shallow thrusts, with the head of his cock hitting her g-spot directly. 

 “Oh!” She whimpered urgently. 

 Liz took a few gasping breaths, then she let out a loud sexual moan as she reached her orgasm. She clamped down on Reddington, making him groan breathily. He thrust a few more times, then he throbbed against her walls as he started coming. Red felt the intense pleasure go through him as Lizzie’s tight, silky depth undulated on his cock. She seemed to be pulling on him, drawing out powerful spurts of his cum. Their ecstasy lasted several more moments, then they started to relax. They caught their breath and Red nuzzled Lizzie before looking at her. She looked pleasantly surprised, so he smirked. 

 “Wow.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red chuckled slightly. 

 “Did you enjoy that?” Red asked, still smirking. 

 “Yes! But I still feel guilty. You won’t tell anyone about this, right?” She said. 

 Red wished the romance had lasted a little longer; he pulled out and sat on the end of the cot. 

 “You don’t know me very well, do you, Lizzie?” Red said. 

 “No, I don’t.” Liz pointed out as she sat up.

 “Well, I don’t kiss and tell.” He said. 

 “Okay. I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just…I’m risking my job.” She said.

 “I know. You don’t have to worry about that. I won’t tell anyone, ever, and the black site is completely shut down and empty right now.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “…For the sex?” He teased. 

 “For reassuring me!” She said in a scolding tone. 

 They looked at each other and things felt awkward. 

 “Well…Raymond…this was fun, but I’m afraid I have to put you back in your box.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” Red said. 

 They got up and went back to their clothing, then they got dressed. 

 “I won’t put your restraints on. You’ll be able to lie down and sleep.” Liz said, finishing her blouse buttons. 

 “Oh thank you. A small mercy…” Red said somewhat cynically. 

 Liz sighed as she looked at him. 

 “Look, Reddington…just because we had sex, it doesn’t mean I can let you go. Then I would _definitely_ be fired. And arrested.” She said. 

 “I understand, Lizzie. I forgive you.” He said. 

 “Oh thank you.” She quipped. 

 They smirked at each other, then Liz stepped closer to Reddington. She touched his cheek and kissed him gently; he turned it into a passionate kiss. She allowed the make-out session to continue, because this would be their last kiss. After a while, they pulled apart breathlessly. 

 “Okay. I’m ready to go back in.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said; she felt sorry for him again. 

 Liz watched Reddington sit in his chair, then she reluctantly punched the code in. The holding cell beeped and moved forward, gradually closing and locking Reddington in. Liz moved closer and put her hand on the impenetrable box. 

 “Goodnight, Raymond.” Liz said. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz lingered for a few moments, then she turned away and didn’t look back as she left the black site. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz was back at home after her shocking lapse in judgment at the black site. Her mind was reeling as she thought about Reddington, and what they’d done. She felt like kicking herself for being so stupid. She so easily and so quickly fell in _lust_ with him, it was ridiculous. Liz sighed and got into bed, although she wouldn’t be able to sleep yet. She tried playing games on her phone, but all she could think about was having sex with Reddington. She put the phone down and just let her mind wander; she thought about how sexy he was, and how his aftershave smelled. She vividly recalled what his kisses were like, and how it felt when he was inside her. He’d found her g-spot and given her a mind-blowing orgasm, despite her nervousness. That was quite impressive. Liz sighed again and tossed and turned for a bit. She realized she’d been extra vulnerable to Reddington’s charm and charisma because she was lonely and sexually frustrated. She and Tom had split up a few months ago after not being able to reconcile their differences. They just kept arguing and disagreeing about everything, and she finally admitted to herself, and to him, that it wasn’t going to work. Reddington was so charming, and she was so ripe for the taking, he had her eating out of his palm, figuratively speaking. Despite feeling silly and gullible, Liz had thoroughly enjoyed the experience. After a long while, she felt exhausted and her thoughts slowed down. She was able to fall asleep.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, Liz had butterflies in her stomach as she rode the black site elevator down. She hoped she’d be able to convince Cooper and Ressler that nothing untoward happened with Reddington. The elevator doors opened and she was shocked to see Reddington standing in the briefing room with Ressler and Cooper. She gaped at him and began blushing. 

 “Lizzie!” Red said affectionately. 

 Liz wanted to go hide somewhere. 

 “Hello…” Liz said. 

 “Elizabeth, Reddington says he has some valuable intel for you.” Cooper said. 

 “Oh. Okay. What is it?” She said, then she looked at Reddington. 

 “The address of the serial killer targeting important community figures. Here, I’ve written it down.” Red said, handing her a sticky note. 

 Liz stared at him; why was he giving her intel that she already knew? He’d described the killer’s house in detail last night. 

 “Don’t you have any more than that?” Liz asked. 

 “You want more already?” Red asked, smirking. 

 Liz blushed at the double entendre. 

 “This is vital information. It’s extremely helpful. As long as it pans out.” Cooper said. 

 “Right…” Liz said. 

 “It’ll pan out. The serial killer is a nineteen year old male, who lives there with his mother. He has no other addresses, he’s quite reclusive, and there are no other occupants. He shouldn’t pose much of a threat against a swat team. Does that _satisfy_ your curiosity, Lizzie?” Red said. 

 Liz pursed her lips and ignored him. 

 “Excellent. Reddington, the task force and my superiors are willing to agree to the deal you put forth.” Cooper said. 

 “Deal?” Liz asked, surprised.  

 “Reddington will be allowed out, as long as we can track him; he’s already agreed to having a tracking chip implanted. He will be in close contact with you, as his handler of sorts.” Cooper said. 

 Liz continued gaping in astonishment; Reddington was being turned loose? And he’s _her_ responsibility?

 “Reddington, I’ll escort you to the medical wing, where you’ll be fitted with your new chip.” Ressler said, then he led him out of the briefing room. 

 “…Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?” Liz asked Cooper.

 “It’s a bit of a risk, but he seems willing to be tracked and supervised by us, especially you. You have a rapport with him, and you can get more important information from him that no one else can. It will be worth the risk, I’m sure of it.” Cooper said. 

 “…Okay.” Liz said weakly. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz got into her car and Reddington got in her back seat. She was supposed to be meeting with him for some new intel while the rest of the agents worked on the plan to apprehend the serial killer. 

 “It’s lovely weather.” Red said cheerfully. 

 Liz was silent as she started the car and began driving. 

 “The tracking chip is wonderful. I can’t feel it at all.” Red said. 

 Liz was still silent. 

 “Lizzie, I’m getting the impression you’re angry with me.” He said. 

 Liz pulled into a nearby parking lot, then she turned around to look at Reddington. 

 “Of _course_ I’m angry with you! I thought you were gonna be locked up in that box for the rest of your life. I felt _sorry_ for you! I fell for your bullshit.” She said loudly. 

 Red calmly stared at her and made sure she was finished her rant. 

 “That was no pity fuck, Elizabeth. That was a…desperate, horny, urgent, please-satisfy-me fuck.” Red said. 

 Liz took a breath as she prepared to yell at him, then she just groaned frustratedly and turned around. She wanted to tell him to get out of the car, but she knew she couldn’t; she had to get some intel from him and supervise him. She violently changed gears and reversed out of the parking lot, then she continued the journey towards a safe house. Red put his sunglasses on and watched the scenery. Liz was fuming mad for quite a while, then she felt tired when they arrived at the safe house. She still didn’t look at Reddington or say anything to him as she unlocked the front door and went inside. Reddington stepped in and went past her, so she closed the door and locked it. She then swiftly walked past him and put the key on the dining table. She went down the hall to the second bedroom. 

 “Straight to the bedroom Lizzie?” Red called to her.

 “I’m taking a nap!” Liz said crankily. 

 She closed the door and slumped down on the bed to rest for a bit. She still felt angry for a little while, then her tiredness took over and she dozed off. When she awoke from her nap, she jumped up, startled by Reddington sitting in the chair, watching her. 

 “What are you doing?!” Liz asked irritatedly. 

 “I was watching you sleep.” Red said softly. 

 “The whole time?” She asked. 

 “No, just for a short while. You looked adorable.” He said softly. 

 Liz’s anger dissipated as she heard the affectionate tone of his voice and saw the adoration in his eyes. 

 “Here. I toasted an English muffin for you, and here’s some orange juice.” Red said, holding out a tray to her. 

 Liz hesitated. 

 “Lizzie. Once again, I’m not dangerous. I didn’t put poison in it. I’m a crime lord, not a psychopathic murderer.” He said. 

 “…Well…criminals do crazy things.” She said. 

 “Yes, they do. But I would never do anything crazy to _you._ I’m very fond of you. I need you.” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “You’re my contact with the FBI task force. You help me maintain my immunity deal.” He said. 

 “…Immunity?!” She asked. 

 “Yes. Now eat your lunch.” He said. 

 Liz took the tray and put it on the bed in front of her, then she began nibbling on the English muffin. 

 “Thanks, Raymond.” Liz said. 

 Red was glad to finally hear Lizzie talk to him in a soft, calm, non-angry way again. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red sat and watched Lizzie eat; he loved watching her. When she was finished, he took the tray from her and put the dishes in the kitchen sink, then he returned. 

 “Um…Raymond…” Liz began. 

 “Yes?” Red said. 

 “I’m sorry for getting mad at you. I overreacted. And…you’re right…it wasn’t out of pity.” She said sheepishly. 

 “No need to apologize.” He said. 

 “My husband and I split up a while back, and I’ve been lonely. You’re very…charming and handsome. I just…” She said, then she trailed off. 

 “There’s no need to explain, either. I was just as lonely and horny as you. I’m not judging.” He said. 

 Liz smirked slightly. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “Do you regret it?” He asked. 

 Liz thought about it for a few moments, then she looked into his eyes. 

 “No, I don’t. Do you?” She said. 

 “Never.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled, then she felt nervous as Reddington sat beside her on the bed. They looked at each other. 

 “So, you don’t have a husband to get home to…” Red said. 

 “Nope.” Liz said. 

 “And we’re not due back at the black site until tomorrow morning.” He said. 

 “…Right.” She said. 

 “We’re completely alone again.” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Red leaned a little closer to Lizzie, and she didn’t back away. She blushed a light pink, though. 

 “May I kiss you?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yes.” Liz found herself saying. 

 Liz waited for Reddington to kiss her; she felt his soft lips gently press against hers. She turned towards him and began kissing him back. They gave each other soft, romantic kisses this time, unlike last night. 

 “Come into the master bedroom, Lizzie. It’s got a bigger bed. After the cot, I need to stretch out.” Red said. 

 Liz was once again easily persuaded. She smiled and stood up, then she followed him across the hall into the master bedroom. There was a queen sized bed, and it looked lovely. 

 “Would you like to get naked and have some fun on the huge bed?” Red asked. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Liz took her t-shirt off to get things started. Red was impressed with Lizzie’s eagerness. He quickly undid his shirt and took it off, then his undershirt. She pulled her skinny jeans and panties down, and took them off. Then she took her socks off. Reddington was still undressing, so she got on the bed and lounged seductively as she waited. She enjoyed watching him. As he took off his boxer briefs, she saw that he was already hard, which turned her on immensely. Red took in the sight of Lizzie, reclining on the bed like a beautiful nude painting. He got on the bed and lay down next to her so that they were facing each other. 

 “Are you warm enough, baby?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Liz touched Reddington’s cheek like she had last night; she caressed along his jaw and chin, then she ran her fingertip over his lips. 

 “You’re really sexy…I can’t seem to resist you.” She said quietly. 

 Red smiled warmly. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. You’re incredibly gorgeous and sexy. I definitely can’t resist you.” He said. 

 Liz smiled as she moved closer and kissed him. 

 “Thanks.” She said, then she kissed him again. 

 “It’s nice to have more room…” He said. 

 Red moved down in the bed and put his hand on Lizzie’s abdomen, coaxing her into laying on her back. He brushed over her pubic hair and tickled his way down her inner thigh. He looked up at her face and she was blushing. While she looked shy, she opened her legs for him, revealing her secret, intimate flesh. Red moved over so that he was in between her legs, laying on his front. He placed a soft kiss into her pubic hair, then the crease between her thigh and hip, down to her inner thigh and up the other side. Liz responded to Reddington’s tantalizing kisses by opening her legs wider, giving him the hint about where she wanted him. She sighed in pleasure as she felt his mouth on her sensitive folds. It felt like he was passionately kissing her, using his tongue to gently explore her. Red was enraptured by the intoxicatingly arousing taste of Lizzie, so he moaned and pressed his erection against the bed. 

 Liz closed her eyes and relaxed more as she got into the rhythm of Reddington’s licking. He was slowly, gently going over her clit, making her more aroused. She reached down and ran her hand over his soft, fuzzy short hair, and he responded by sucking her clit. 

 “Ohh…” Liz purred at the sensation. 

 Red moaned quietly as he dipped lower; he gently sucked her inner lips, then he rubbed them with his tongue. They opened for him and he licked her slightly sweet fluid at her opening. Lizzie moaned and squirmed slightly, much to his delight. He went back to her clit, and he could tell her need was increasing; she was breathing heavily and gently nudging his mouth as she ground her hips. Her clit was much firmer now, so he tilted his head off to the side and quickly flicked his tongue, rubbing it back and forth. 

 “Raymond…mmm…!” Liz whined as she grasped the sheets. 

 Her thighs trembled and she was tensing up. She panted and whimpered as she was on the verge of climaxing. Red added to Lizzie’s pleasure by putting the tip of his finger against her opening and gently nudging her. She immediately moaned intensely and writhed in pleasure as she orgasmed. The waves of pleasure gradually ebbed, so Liz relaxed and sighed. She felt Reddington pet between her legs with his hand, stroking downwards over her pubic hair. She hummed softly, then he kissed her thigh and rose up. She looked down at him in mild surprise. 

 “Wow, that was…” Liz was saying. 

 “I know.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz smirked at him, then she was aroused all over again as she looked down at his erection.

 “Let me take care of that for you.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Mm. As much as I like the idea of you returning the sexual favor, I want to fill you up…” He said, then he got on top of her. 

 “Oh…” She purred softly. 

 “And make you come with me…” He said, dragging his length along her moist flesh. 

 Liz moaned in response, and she kissed him. She reached down between their bodies and lightly grasped his erection. He took the hint and lifted up so that she could guide him to her opening. Liz gasped quietly as Reddington slid inside her. He took his time, gradually going deeper as he kissed her neck. He paused when he was fully inside, then he pulled back and began thrusting gently. 

 “Mmm…it feels amazing…” Liz purred. 

 “Yes, Lizzie…and you’re so wet…” Red said. 

 “Yeah…” She moaned breathily. 

 They breathed heavier as he thrust at a steady pace. Liz was in bliss as she felt Reddington’s rock-hard cock gliding against her walls with the perfect amount of friction. She was slippery and relaxed, and it felt exquisite. He went deeper and pressed his lower body onto hers, causing pressure on her clit while he slipped in and out. 

 “Oh god. Red.” Liz breathed. 

 Red was amused; she’d never said his nickname before. 

 “You like that, don’t you baby.” Red said lustfully next to her ear. 

 “Yes!” She said breathily. 

 This time, Liz wasn’t worried about being caught, the bed was large and comfortable, and she trusted Reddington more. She was able to climb steadily towards her climax. She brought her knees up and wrapped her legs around him, then she was better able to move her hips and meet his thrusts. Each time she tilted her hips in rhythm with him, she felt pressure on her clit and slippery rubbing on her g-spot. Red heard Lizzie’s little whimpers and heavy breaths, and he felt her enthusiastically meeting his thrusts, so he went faster. 

 “Yes…faster, Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Red thrust even faster and he concentrated on the sensation of Lizzie’s slick walls starting to tug at him as she tensed up. He was going to come soon. 

 “Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said intensely. 

 “Oh! Yes!” She mewled. 

 Liz was thrilled; she excitedly moved quicker with Reddington, wanting them to come at the same time. She nearly saw stars just as he groaned and lost his rhythm. Red was being pumped by Lizzie’s tight wetness, and he gushed heavily inside her with immense pleasure. She moaned loudly and held him tightly as she began clamping down on him. Liz felt pure ecstasy coursing through her; she felt their bodies throbbing together in waves. Reddington moved slightly inside her, and she felt how warm and slippery they were from his semen. This turned her on even more. She writhed to continue moving on him, revelling in the sensation. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed next to her ear. 

 He heard a cute whimper in response, and he slipped in and out. Several moments later, she gasped and shuddered with a smaller orgasm. 

 “Ohhh my god. Raymond, you drive me crazy.” Liz said in extreme satisfaction. 

 He chuckled softly.

 “I can tell.” He said quietly. 

 Red lifted up to look at Lizzie, and she gave him a sassy smirk. 

 “You’re so cocky.” She said. 

 “Mm. And you love it.” He said. 

 She couldn’t help giggling; she put her arm over her face, trying to hide her delighted grinning, but he lightly moved her arm away. He held her wrists above her head. 

 “You can’t hide from me, Lizzie. You’re trapped.” Red said lightheartedly. 

 “I guess I am.” Liz said, then she playfully struggled to test his grip; she couldn’t budge. 

 Liz felt Reddington pull out, then he slipped against her clit, causing her to gasp and close her eyes with the delicious jolt of pleasure. He kept slipping against her and she was pushed into another orgasm. She breathed heavily and tried to squirm as the sensation became too much for her. He relented and let go of her wrists, then he got off of her. Red was immensely gratified that he’d just given Lizzie four orgasms. He lay down beside her and she looked at him with a tired, awestruck expression. He smiled at her. 

 “That’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Same here.” Liz said, astonished. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “How do you feel about cuddling after sex, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “I like it. What about you?” She said. 

 “I like it, too, but it depends on the woman. You, I could cuddle for hours.” He said. 

 “Oh. Really?” She said in surprise. 

 “Come here, sweetheart.” He said, putting his arm around her waist. 

 Red pulled Lizzie closer and held her tightly. Liz blushed lightly and felt a little weird, being cuddled by a hardened criminal, but it was nice. She relaxed and snuggled against his warm body. She then felt a warm gush as she released his semen. 

 “Um…I think I’m leaving a stain on the sheet.” She said. 

 “It’s okay. Just relax.” He said softly. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They cuddled and stayed entangled with each other for some time, then Liz noticed Reddington fell asleep. She stayed cozy in his arms and rested while he had a short nap. Red awoke to Lizzie pressed against him, safe and warm in his arms, and he was elated. 

 “Hello, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 “Hi. Um…Raymond…what exactly are we doing?” Liz said. 

 “Cuddling naked in bed.” He said. 

 “Yeah but…I mean, what kind of…relationship is this? Am I screwing my informant for intel? Is it just two lonely people hooking up? Or is there something more between us? I find you very mysterious, and I have to admit I can’t quite make you out.” She said. 

 “Hmm. What would you like it to be?” He said. 

 “I don’t know. It’s just…how is this going to work?” She said. 

 “Well, we can just continue to steal moments here and there to ‘hook up’. When we’re alone together, we can…have fun or…explore our feelings for one another…” He said. 

 “Okay. But…do you have feelings for me, besides…you know…?” She said. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Reddington. 

 “We don’t even know each other.” She said, astonished. 

 She was intrigued by the smile he gave her. 

 “It feels like we’ve known each other a long time…” He said. 

 Liz considered this, and she realized he was right; there was a strange familiarity, as well as an instant sense of intimacy between them. 

 “…Why is that?” Liz asked. 

 “It happens sometimes, between people…” Red said vaguely. 

 Liz knew she wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of him, so she gave up. 

 “We should eat something.” She said, then she got out of bed. 

 “Alright.” He agreed, and he got out of bed, too. 

 Red smirked as Lizzie blushed when she looked at his nude body. They got dressed and washed up, then they went into the kitchen together. Liz went searching through the fridge and cupboards. She took out a mixed fruit salad and some muffins, and put them on the table. 

 “You’re a fan of breakfast foods, aren’t you, sweetheart.” Red observed. 

 “Yeah, I am. You could have something else, if you don’t want these.” Liz said. 

 “No, I enjoy breakfast foods, too.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and they sat down at the dining table together. 

 “You’re staying the night with me, right?” Red said. 

 Liz nearly choked on a grape. She cleared her throat. 

 “Uh…I hadn’t really thought about it yet.” She said. 

 “…Well, are you?” He asked. 

 “…I suppose.” She said shyly. 

 “Wonderful.” He said happily. 

 Liz gave Reddington a shy smile. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, staying overnight with Raymond Reddington, the crime lord, the informant, the complete stranger. He just had a way with her, she guessed. Something about him made her trust him, and want to be around him. She also wanted him sexually, which was a very strong motivator. They were quiet as they finished their snack, then Red made a pot of tea. He made Lizzie’s with milk and two sugars, then he put it in front of her. She looked adorable as she blew on the tea to cool it down a bit. She took a sip and looked surprised. 

 “How did you know how I take my tea?” Liz asked. 

 “…Two sugars and milk is a common preference, is it not?” Red said, not quite answering. 

 She stared at him for a few moments, then she just carried on sipping her tea. He stirred his and began sipping it, too. 

 “What do you prefer to be called? Do you like when I call you Raymond, or would you prefer Red?” Liz asked. 

 “Oh, whichever you prefer, Lizzie. I just enjoy hearing you say my name. Especially when we’re fucking.” Red said flirtatiously, then he politely sipped his tea. 

 Liz embarrassedly looked away, and she heard him chuckle quietly. 

 “Seriously though. Whatever you’d like to call me is fine.” Red said, winning back her attention. 

 “Okay. I think it depends on the context.” She said, undecided. 

 Red nodded. 

 “I prefer to call you ‘Lizzie’.” Red said affectionately. 

 “I’ve noticed.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Do you mind?” He asked. 

 “No, actually. At first, I did, but…it’s growing on me. It sounds cute when you say it.” She said.  

 They smiled at each other and sipped their tea. Red leaned back in his chair and studied Lizzie.

 “I hope you’ll stay in the master bedroom with me tonight. You don’t have to, of course…” Red said. 

 Liz looked into Reddington’s lovely green eyes and she felt mesmerized. 

 “I know I don’t have to…but I want to…” She admitted. 

 He gave her a very charming, cheerful smile. 

 “Excellent! I look forward to it. Here, I’ll wash the dishes.” He said, then he got up and collected their teacups.

 Liz smirked at his eccentricity and watched him roll up his sleeves at the sink. She wondered who this mysterious, charming, unique man was and where he came from. He was so unusual, in a pleasant way. She smiled to herself as he began whistling during his dishwashing task. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

 That night, Liz was sitting next to Reddington on the sofa in his safe house; she turned towards him and gazed at him. He was very sexy, and he’d given her four orgasms earlier in the day. She was feeling a little smitten.

 “There aren’t any guns around here, are there? I feel naked without a gun in my pants.” Red said. 

 Liz was somewhat turned on by this remark. 

 “Um…no. And I don’t think you’ll be allowed to have one.” Liz said. 

 He gave her a mischievous smirk. 

 “I haven’t been ‘allowed’ to do ninety percent of the things I do, Lizzie, and yet I do them.” He said.

  _Mmm…he’s a real bad boy_ , Liz thought. 

 “Do you really need a weapon at all times?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” Red said, like she’d asked a silly question. 

 Liz just stared at him. 

 “Lizzie, I’m under constant threat. The safe houses and tracking chip aren’t just me, being compliant with the FBI…they’re for my safety. I’ll get a gun at some point, but don’t worry, it’ll only be for protection.” He said. 

 “…Okay. Well, there’s not much I can do to prevent it. I’m sure you’ll find a way to get one.” She said; she didn’t really mind, as long as he used it to protect himself in emergencies.

 Red nodded. He looked at Lizzie, and he noticed she was eyeing him. She gazed at his face, his shirt, his hands, then his trousers, including the bulge in the front. She was thoroughly checking him out. He decided not to say anything, because it would probably embarrass or annoy her. He could come across as extremely smug at times, and he didn’t want to upset Lizzie; he wanted her to stay in his bed tonight. Instead of saying something, Red began unbuttoning his shirt. All of a sudden, Lizzie blushed and looked away, then she looked back at him. 

 “I’m ready for bed…are _you_?” Red said suavely. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said, watching him undo his shirt. 

 Liz watched Reddington get up and undo his belt; she was disappointed the show was over when he went down the hall to the bathroom. She turned off the light in the living room, then she went down the hall to the master bedroom. She put the lamp on and undressed down to her bra and panties, since she didn’t have pyjamas to wear. Liz waited nervously for Reddington to emerge from the bathroom. She wondered once again what she was thinking, agreeing to sleep in bed with a notorious criminal. But she couldn’t help herself when it came to Raymond Reddington. Speaking of which, he sauntered into the bedroom, completely naked. Liz’s mouth fell open and she stared at him as he strolled past her; she felt arousal warming her lower abdomen. As she stared at his member, she became slightly wet. He went to the other side of the bed. 

 “The bathroom’s all yours, Lizzie. I’m washed up and ready to hit the hay.” Red said. 

 “…’Kay.” Liz confirmed dazedly. 

 Liz went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her flushed cheeks. She tried putting her hands on her cheeks to cool the blushing and took a deep breath, then she went pee. She looked at the shower products and picked up the gentle body wash. She decided to use a bit of it on a washcloth to freshen up between her legs. Liz didn’t know what Reddington’s intentions were; she actually hoped his intention was to engage in more sexual activities with her. She rinsed off with the wet cloth, then dried herself and brushed her teeth. She realized she didn’t want to put on the bra and panties she’d worn all day, plus Reddington was naked, so she took her bra off and carried it with her panties back into the bedroom. 

 Red opened his eyes as he heard Lizzie leave the bathroom, and he was greeted by her nude body. She tossed her undergarments on the floor and got into bed with him like they’d been doing this for a long time. She seemed to be getting very comfortable with him. They looked at each other in the lamplight. 

 “Is this where they put your tracking chip? I didn’t even notice earlier.” Liz said, lightly touching between his shoulder and neck. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 “And it doesn’t hurt?” She asked. 

 “No, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz let her hand wander over Reddington’s collarbone, then down his chest. 

 “What’s that one from?” She asked, finding another scar. 

 “A knife attack.” He said. 

 Liz looked into his eyes for a few moments, then she resumed exploring him. 

 “What about this one?” She asked. 

 “I was grazed by a bullet.” He said. 

 She looked into his eyes again. She was curious about the burn scars on his back, but she didn’t want to pry into that particular trauma. 

 “You’ve cheated death quite a few times.” She surmised. 

 Red smirked and nodded. 

 Liz was wondering why this lovely man lived so dangerously for decades, and how he ended up on the FBI’s most wanted list.

 “Why did you become a criminal?” Liz asked. 

 “I can’t tell you that.” Red said. 

 “…Because you don’t know, or…?” She probed. 

 “Because it’s private.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay…” She said. 

 Liz was lost in thought for several moments, with her imagination running wild. Did he choose this lifestyle? _Why?_  

 “Enough about that. Come here, baby.” Red said softly, holding his arm out. 

 Liz snapped out of her thoughts and blushed lightly, then she moved closer. 

 “Turn around.” He said. 

 Liz turned around and backed up into him so that he was spooning her. Was he planning on sleeping now? She’d never be able to sleep like this. The feel of his warm body pressed against her from behind thrilled her to no end. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, and he nuzzled his face into her hair. Reddington’s lips softly touched her ear and he kissed her so gently, it was really sweet. She was shocked by how cuddly he was. Liz enjoyed the cuddles, but she was becoming more aroused by the minute. She subtly squirmed and moved her butt backwards.

 “Lizzie…you’re a naughty girl…” Red said quietly next to her ear. 

 “Mhmm.” Liz concurred. 

 “You’re not going to be satisfied with cuddling, are you, you saucy minx.” He said amusedly. 

 “No.” She said plainly. 

 Red was further amused when Lizzie wriggled and turned around to face him. She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him, so he laid back. He looked down at her breasts as she rubbed them on his chest; she kissed and nipped his neck. 

 “Ooh…you’re feisty tonight.” Red said. 

 Lizzie giggled softly, then she turned around and leaned over him. She eagerly took his cock into her mouth. 

 “Oh fuck…” Red breathed as he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

 Red could see Lizzie’s adorable butt off to the side, so he groped her butt cheek and pulled her towards him. She complied while she continued moving her mouth up and down his shaft. He lightly touched her delicate folds from behind, and she whimpered quietly. She tightened her lips around him, then she sucked his tip. Red moaned and pressed the pads of his fingers against Lizzie’s moist flesh. She stuck her butt up and began focusing her attention just past the head of his cock, which made him buck his hips in pleasure. 

 “Lizzie, come here.” Red said intensely. 

 He pulled her inner thigh, so she lifted her leg up. Liz felt shy, but she took the hint and paused to carefully straddle him. Reddington began pleasurably devouring her sensitive wet flesh, and she felt shaky on her arms. She took a breath and closed her eyes as his tongue rubbed her clit, then she began pleasuring him again. She whimpered excitedly, not only from the stimulation he was giving her, but from tasting his precum. Red revelled in the feel of Lizzie’s firm clit against his tongue, and the way she trembled. She made the sweetest little whimper as she bobbed up and down on his favorite sensitive spot. She tightened her lips and concentrated just past his tip, knowing it drove him crazy. Red moaned and pulled Lizzie’s lower body closer; she spread her legs wider and moved closer to his face. He very quickly rubbed Lizzie’s clit with his tongue, and she moved very quickly too. She grasped his cock with her hand, held her lips tight and pulled up and off, then she squeezed him into her mouth through her tight lips. Red groaned in ecstasy and increased his efforts, wanting her to come with him. 

 Liz whimpered as she felt Reddington suck her clit; she was very close to climaxing. She could tell he was, too. He tensed up and he became rock hard. They continued their efforts at a feverish pace, then she moaned weakly as she reached her orgasm. It was hard to focus, but she moved up and down again on Reddington. Red felt Lizzie subtly grinding her hips against his mouth as she was riding the waves of pleasure. This, plus the tight, quick movements on his tip pushed him over the edge into a powerful orgasm. He throbbed against her tight lips and spurted strongly into her mouth, over and over again. Liz was immensely gratified and turned on as she felt and tasted Reddington’s semen coursing into her mouth. She kept swallowing as it kept coming. He moaned softly and shuddered subtly, then there was nothing left. She swallowed the last of his cum, then she gently released him. 

 Liz moaned breathily and moved against Reddington’s mouth as her bliss and arousal lingered. He seemed to take this as a sign to continue; he held her quivering hips and gently kept licking her folds. He was giving her the perfect amount of pressure on her extremely sensitive clit. 

 “Ohh…Raymond…” Liz breathed. 

 She looked at his member in front of her face and she became more aroused. She trembled and closed her thighs a little bit. He continued licking her, and as she gazed at his cock, she orgasmed strongly again. Liz whimpered and lifted up away from Reddington’s tongue, as she was now too sensitive. She breathed heavily as the pleasure went through her in waves, then she sighed and relaxed. 

 “I can’t move.” Liz laughed. 

 She was trembling all over and felt jelly-like. Reddington laughed delightedly, then he helped lift her leg; she just rolled off him and slumped on the bed. She giggled tiredly. 

 “Oh my god. You turned me into a blob of jelly.” She said humorously. 

 “Yummy.” He said, smirking. 

 She giggled, then they caught their breath for several moments. 

 “I’ve actually never done it like that before…” Liz said. 

 “No? You’ve been missing out.” Red said suavely. 

 “Maybe, but I have a feeling it wouldn’t have been as fun with other guys. You’re amazing.” She said, fawning over him. 

 Red relished the compliment, and his ego went through the roof. 

 “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said, almost sounding modest. 

 Liz was finally able to move, so she righted herself in the bed and got under the blankets. She snuggled up to Reddington again, and this time, she wasn’t overwhelmed by her lust and arousal. She enjoyed the warm, cozy, cuddly sensation as he spooned her. 

 “I think I’ll be able to sleep now.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Mm. You can come to me whenever you have insomnia, Lizzie. I’ll be glad to help out.” Red said. 

 She giggled softly and then sighed contentedly. 

 “Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “Night, Red.” Liz said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 In the morning, Liz slowly became aware of her surroundings. She felt a warm body next to her, and the sunlight was coming in the window. She felt so peaceful. Then she realized she was in a safe house, in bed with Raymond Reddington. Her stomach did an excited flip and she felt very naughty. She’d be fired if her fellow agents found out. Or worse; she could be locked up with Reddington for aiding and abetting or conspiring with him or something. Liz pulled the blankets up over her head as if trying to hide from reality. She then felt Reddington move closer and put his arm around her, and she felt comforted. She suddenly felt like he was worth the trouble. Liz took his hand and held it. They continued resting for a while, then he stirred and began exploring her body with his hand. He gently caressed her breasts, tickled down her abdomen, went over the curve of her hip, and ended up groping her butt cheek. She chuckled. 

 “Having fun?” Liz asked. 

 “I certainly am.” Red said. 

 “We have to get to the black site soon.” She said. 

 Liz felt Reddington nuzzle into her neck and lick her skin while his hand travelled down her abdomen. She sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure. He was capable of turning her on in a matter of seconds. 

 “Red…you need to give me some intel before we go.” She said, although reluctantly. 

 “I’ll give you something better…” He said.

 He pushed Lizzie onto her front. 

 “Oh.” She said in surprise. 

 Red got on top of her. 

 “If you want it.” He said seductively, now gently nudging her with the tip of his erection. 

 “Mmm…I want it, Raymond.” She purred as she opened her legs and stuck her butt up. 

 “Okay, baby. I’ll give it to you.” He said lustfully. 

 Liz shoved her pillow out of the way, and she braced herself by grasping the bed. She felt Reddington enter her just a little bit. She breathed heavier and arched her back, wanting more. He gently nudged further, then he went in and out, coating himself with her wetness as she got more ready for him. Red thrust deeper and at a steady pace, and Lizzie mewled softly. 

 “Is this what you want, Lizzie?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Liz felt him go faster and harder, so she grabbed the headboard to brace herself. 

 “Ohhh yeah…” She purred. 

 She felt his cock slipping against her very wet walls and it felt exquisite. He pulled back and gave her shallower thrusts, going in at a downward angle so that he was rubbing her g-spot. 

 “Oh! Keep going!” Liz implored. 

 Red almost smirked as he felt immensely gratified; he loved giving Lizzie intense pleasure. She whined and her whole body quivered. He felt her silky wet depth squeezing him as she began to tense up. She was pumping him shallowly, tightening on his most sensitive spots near his tip, and they were both about to orgasm. Liz took a few gasping breaths, and she tensed up; she felt herself squeezing Reddington’s cock as he continued thrusting and hitting her g-spot. She suddenly felt a powerful orgasm wash over her and she moaned loudly in ecstasy. Red drove into Lizzie’s extremely tight entrance a few more times, then he groaned as he started coming. Intense pleasure went through him and he gushed heavily into her as she still clamped down on him. Lizzie writhed a little, causing him to shiver slightly at the sensation while he emptied into her. Once they came down from their mind-blowing orgasms, they caught their breath. 

 “You feel… _so_ perfect on my cock.” Red said lustfully. 

 “Mm…and you fuck me so perfectly.” Liz said flirtatiously. 

 He rumbled approvingly and kissed into her hair. 

 “See? There’s still plenty of time for intel.” He said. 

 “Wait. I’m not done with you yet.” She said. 

 “ _Oh_ …what do you want, baby?” He asked, intrigued. 

 “Can you do like you did before…just slipping against me…?” She asked, blushing. 

 “Mmm you loved that…” He said. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Red gladly withdrew from Lizzie and then he guided his wet tip up and down, slipping warmly against her clit. She gasped and whimpered, then she clawed the bed and tensed up. She almost immediately orgasmed from it. Lizzie let out the sexiest moan and squirmed as she climaxed. She panted as she remained tense for several moments, then she relaxed under him. 

 “Oh. My. GOD.” Liz said, then she began giggling happily. 

 “You’re delicious, Lizzie.” Red said lovingly. 

 “Oh, thank you.” She said in surprise; she giggled again. 

 Red got off Lizzie and slumped on the bed. 

 “We _still_ have plenty of time. That didn’t take long at all.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, it was…intense. So, what’s your intel?” Liz said, turning towards him. 

 “I forget.” He said. 

 “You _forget_?!” She asked. 

 “I was very distracted. Just let me think for a moment.” He said. 

 Liz stared at Reddington for several moments. 

 “Ah, that’s what it was. An arms dealer.” He said. 

 “…You forgot you were going to tell me about an arms dealer?” She asked, smirking. 

 “I was in a momentary stupor from the sex. The arms dealer is operating here in the city. He used to be an associate of mine, but then he started encroaching on my business to an infuriating extent. I fired him; he’s lucky I didn’t kill him. Anyway, he’s much less scrupulous than I am, and he needs to be stopped.” Red said. 

  _Scrupulous?_ Liz thought amusedly. 

 “Is this to get back at him?” Liz asked. 

 “No, it’s to stop him because he’s a crazy bastard who gives guns to teenagers.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay. Well, we better get going then.” She said. 

 Liz got up and walked into the bathroom. She started up the shower and got in, then she was startled as Reddington stepped into the shower with her. She gave him a look. 

 “What? It saves time.” Red said. 

 Liz tried to look annoyed, but she ended up smirking and laughing. 

 “Fine.” She said, then they showered together. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Reddington took the black site elevator down to the briefing room and stepped out together. She felt embarrassed, as if the other agents would be able to tell what had happened. 

 “Lizzie was kind enough to give me a ride.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed and avoided eye contact with her colleagues. 

 “Good. We’ve arrested the serial killer. Now we’re hoping for more intelligence.” Ressler said curtly. 

 “Lizzie?” Red said, indicating for her to do the talking. 

 “Oh, um…there’s an arms dealer that Reddington knows…he sells guns to teenagers, apparently.” Liz said. 

 “He needs to be stopped.” Ressler said. 

 “That’s why I’m giving him to you, Donald.” Red said. 

 “…It’s Agent Ressler, to you.” Ressler said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “The arms dealer is local. His name is Alvin Morton, and he’s operating out of a vacant warehouse. He has moved to several different premises to cover his tracks of course, but this is his latest business address.” Red said, then he handed a piece of paper to Aram. 

 Aram pulled up a satellite image of the warehouse on the large screen. 

 “Thank you, Reddington. I realize that you may want the arms dealer out of the way for your own reasons. It seems your relationship with the FBI is mutually beneficial…” Cooper said. 

 “It certainly is…” Red said, glancing at Lizzie. 

 “But as long as it takes down a serious criminal in the process, that’s fine by me.” Cooper finished. 

 Red nodded happily. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing Lizzie out of character so that she doesn't hold grudges, and she just goes with the flow.

 Liz went to her car with Reddington, expecting to drive him to his safe house, but he had a different car waiting.

 “Lizzie, this is Dembe. He’ll be driving me back to the safe house. I’ll see you soon.” Red said. 

 Dembe nodded. 

 “Okay…you better not be going too far. You’re supposed to be in touch with me constantly, as your handler.” Liz said. 

 “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll touch you again soon.” He teased. 

 “That’s not what I said.” She scolded him as he got into the backseat of Dembe’s car. 

 They drove off, and she was left wondering what he was up to. She would also miss him. She mentally kicked herself in the butt to snap out of it, then she got in her car and drove home. Liz went into the house and took her clothes off in the bedroom. She changed into some soft, comfy loungewear, then she had a snack and went on her computer. She was annoyed to see an email from Tom, wanting to discuss reconciliation. She sighed heavily and typed an email back to him, stating they’d already tried and failed to reconcile, and they needed to move on to the divorce phase. She _was_ recently very sad about her failed marriage and losing Tom, but now she found herself feeling liberated. Not to mention she felt pleasantly distracted by Reddington. She had him to take her mind off things, and to act as a rebound. Although he seemed to be more than that. There was that strange feeling of a deep connection with Red. 

 Liz searched the net for Raymond Reddington, and she found his notorious old photo and wanted poster, a few urban legends, and a webpage by some weird lady saying she wanted to marry him. Other than that, there was nothing. He was a ghost. She looked at the old photo of him, and she wondered what he was like before. What was he like as a kid, a teen, a young man? What has his life been like? Why had he turned himself in now? She smiled as she studied the photo; then, just like now, he looked rather sweet and harmless. He didn’t look like one of the world’s most intimidating crime lords. The way he touched her was sweet, too…and romantic…

 Liz sighed softly and reclined on her bed, daydreaming about Red. She _loved_ having sex with him. There was such a strong attraction between them, it felt like a chemical reaction they set off in each other. She was becoming addicted to him. Liz closed her eyes and vividly recalled what his kisses and cuddles felt like, the way his fingers gently rubbed her nipples, how his tongue felt between her legs. She sighed again as she recalled the way he fit inside her perfectly; he rubbed all her most pleasurable spots, and he aroused her so much, she always had earth-shatteringly amazing orgasms. Liz ran her hands over her breasts and abdomen, then she reached down and pressed against her clit through the soft lounge pants. She thought about continuing to pleasure herself, but it just wasn’t the same without Red. She sat up and deleted her search history, then she closed her computer and went out into the living room to watch TV. 

 After watching TV for a while, Liz decided to have a nap on the sofa. She pulled the throw blanket down and got comfy under it, with her head on a cushion. She dozed off, then the next thing she knew, she was woken up by a knock on the door. Liz dreaded it for a moment, thinking it might be Tom, but she figured she would answer it. She got up and went to the door. When she peeked out the side window, she was surprised to see Reddington. She opened the door. He handed her a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of expensive champagne. Liz was speechless; she just gaped at him as she took hold of the items. 

 “Red, I…dunno what to say, except these are lovely. Thank you.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie.” Red said softly as he surveyed her appearance; she looked cute in her comfy clothes. 

 “Sorry. Come in!” She said, realizing she was just standing there staring at him. 

 “Thanks.” He said. 

 Red stepped inside, and closed and locked the door because Lizzie had her hands full. She smiled and took the bottle and bouquet into her dining room while he followed her there. She carefully placed the items on the table.

 “What’s the occasion?” Liz asked, admiring the huge bouquet of beautiful roses. 

 “I just wanted to give you something nice. You deserve it. I considered buying pink roses, because they reminded me of your soft, kissable lips, and your cheeks when you get a little shy…yes, just like that.” Red said, then he touched her cheek, which was turning the exact pink he was referring to. 

 Liz smiled and felt overwhelmed by the romance; she could’ve swooned. He continued. 

 “But I chose the red, because they’re romantic, and your personality is fiery. We also have a kind of fire between us… _And_ it just happens to be my nickname.” He said. 

 “Thanks, Red. That’s really sweet. And yes, our…relationship? Is very intense.” Liz said quietly. 

 “It certainly is.” He said quietly. 

 They were standing close in front of each other, with Red’s hand still lightly caressing Lizzie’s soft hair and neck. He leaned in and captured her beautiful pout in a heated kiss. She eagerly opened her mouth, so he slid his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss. He felt her hands rest on his chest as they kissed for several long moments. Red gently pulled back and looked at Lizzie; she appeared to be pleasantly dazed. 

 “I should…put them in water…” She said weakly. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz smiled at Red, then she turned and took the roses over to the counter, where she filled a large glass vase with water. She placed the roses in it, and it was astoundingly gorgeous. The bouquet smelled wonderful, too. She was so under the spell of Red’s romantic gesture, she didn’t realize until now that she never gave him her address. 

 “Um…Red…how did you know where I live?” Liz asked. 

 “I know a lot about you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “…How?…Why?” She asked. 

 Red approached her and got very close to her again. 

 “I’ve kept an eye on you, because I care about you.” He said quietly. 

 Liz’s thoughts began whirling; had he been stalking her? Was she falling for her stalker?! 

 “…I don’t really understand. Why would you keep an eye on me?” She said. 

 Red couldn’t go into the whole story with her, but he needed to satisfy her curiosity. He sighed as he took a moment to think. 

 “I used to be an acquaintance of Sam’s…your adoptive dad. I would check on you from time to time…” He said. 

 Liz stared at him for a few moments, in shock. 

 “What??” She said. 

 “I know, it’s strange. You wouldn’t remember me. I wasn’t directly involved with you before now…” He said. 

 “Reddington. That doesn’t really explain anything. How do you know my dad? And me? Why would you check on me, and watch me? How long has this been going on?” She asked, stepping further away from him. 

 “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ve always been very fond of you, Lizzie, and I wanted to protect you and do whatever I could to help you throughout your life.” He said. 

 Liz was still a bit weirded out. 

 “But _why_? And what are you doing _now_? Is this…helping me?” She asked frustratedly. 

 “As I’ve said…I’m a friend of the family. And honestly I don’t know what I’m doing now. I seem to have lost my self-restraint around you…or my mind. I’m not sure.” He said. 

 They went silent and Liz noticed that Red seemed to be lost in thought; he almost looked like he felt guilty. She was so confused. As much as her curiosity needed to be satisfied, however, she found herself wanting to go back to being blissfully unaware of their bizarre connection. She preferred to just be in the here and now, and do what they’ve been doing. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 Red met her eyes again and waited. 

 “Can we just start over? Thanks for bringing me these gifts. I’ll get some glasses and we can enjoy the champagne together.” She said. 

 Red was taken aback by this; Lizzie was a stubborn person, yet she was letting this issue go so easily. That wasn’t like her. He watched her get some glasses out of the cupboard and casually stroll over to the table. He realized that she didn’t want to delve into their murky past and all the confusion that went with it. She wanted to keep this relationship the way it was; he was extremely grateful for that. Red walked over to the table and helped her open the champagne, then he poured it. Lizzie brought the glass up and smiled as the bubbles tickled her nose, then she took a sip. 

 “Mm. It’s lovely.” Liz said. 

 “It is. Cheers, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Cheers.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz was going to ask Red what he was up to earlier, with his friend or associate Dembe, but she didn’t really want to get into that, either. She settled for small talk. 

 “I watched an old detective show earlier.” She said. 

 Red was amused by Lizzie’s spontaneous choice of conversation topics. 

 “Oh?” He said, smirking. 

 “Yeah. They had huge moustaches and chased after a spy.” She said amusedly. 

 “Oh yes…?” He said. 

 “It was pretty funny. Sometimes I like to watch bad shows just to laugh at them.” She said. 

 Red was relieved she wasn’t going to keep talking about crime, detectives and spies. He chuckled. 

 “That must be entertaining. I don’t have much time for television.” He said. 

 He noticed Lizzie was gazing at him affectionately. 

 “Well…are you busy now? We could…watch some together.” She said hopefully. 

 “Sure, sweetheart. That sounds nice.” He said, smiling. 

 She excitedly nodded and went into the living room. They sat on the sofa together and she turned the TV on. It was on a news channel. 

 “There’s nothing about the serial killer, or the arms dealer.” Liz observed. 

 “No, and there won’t be. As I told Harold, the unsavory characters I’m going to give you are unknown to law enforcement and the general public.” Red said. 

 “Hm. That’s what makes your intel so valuable.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Hey, shouldn’t we be at your safe house? I mean, is it safe for you to be out and about?” Liz said suddenly. 

 Red reached behind him and pulled out a gun; Lizzie gaped at him. 

 “I’ll be fine.” He said. 

 “You went out earlier and got a gun?! I should’ve guessed.” She said. 

 “Yes, you should have guessed. I told you I needed one for protection.” He said, then he put it on the end table beside the sofa. 

 Liz pursed her lips and looked away from him in annoyance. She sighed. 

 “Okay, just don’t do anything stupid with it.” She said. 

 “Elizabeth, I don’t do stupid things. If I did, I would’ve been killed decades ago.” He said. 

 Liz looked at him and she nodded slightly in understanding. 

 “…What do you want to watch?” She said, moving on from that topic. 

 “Anything. I’m not fussy.” He said. 

 “Oh, so like…Celebrity Big Brother?” She joked. 

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said. 

 She giggled. 

 “I was just kidding. It’s some silly show.” She said. 

 “Oh. Well, if that’s what you want to watch—“ He was saying. 

 “No!” She said, then she laughed. 

 In the process of flipping channels, she came across a steamy soap opera scene, where a couple was making out on a bed. She gave Red a sidelong glance, then she embarrassedly changed the channel. She landed on a sex scene from a movie, and she blushed and changed the channel again. Red was highly amused by Lizzie’s embarrassment; he wondered if she had sex on her mind…

 Red put his glass down and turned towards Lizzie, then he gently leaned closer. She stayed still, so he kissed her cheek, then her ear, then he nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head, exposing her neck to his mouth. He heard a tiny moan in her throat as he kissed her neck. Liz had been recalling and fantasizing about Red’s kisses, and his touch, and his body. She was thrilled. 

 “Mm…Red…let’s go in the bedroom.” Liz said softly as his warm mouth lightly sucked her neck. 

 She heard a low chuckle. 

 “You’re very eager, Lizzie.” Red said delightedly. 

 She turned to look at him. 

 “Yeah. I was thinking about you all day, and I wanted to play with myself, but I saved up all my sexual frustration for you.” She said flirtatiously. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised. 

 “I see. Well, let’s go. You can take out your frustration on me.” He said, smirking. 

 Lizzie giggled excitedly, which he found adorable. She took his hand and they got up from the sofa; she led him down the hall and into her bedroom. He watched her take her top off, revealing her bare breasts. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded. 

 Liz smirked and took her comfy pants off; she wasn’t wearing any panties, either, so she was naked already. She reached for Red’s buttons and undid his shirt down to his belt, then she eagerly untucked his shirt and opened it. Red took his shirt off as Lizzie undid his belt. He took hold of her hands. 

 “I’ll do it, it’ll be faster.” Red said. 

 “Good!” Liz laughed. 

 Red quickly undid his trousers and finished undressing, then he stepped closer to Lizzie and embraced her. She moaned softly as his erection rubbed against her abdomen. They began kissing passionately while she caressed his chest. He held Lizzie’s waist and then pulled her closer; he groped her butt. 

 “Can you…lay back on the bed?” Liz asked, blushing lightly. 

 “Certainly.” Red said suavely. 

 He did as she wanted; Liz lustfully surveyed his body as she crawled onto the bed. She put her hand on his chest and leaned in to kiss his neck. Red always smelled fantastic. She was becoming extremely aroused as she breathed in his aftershave and kissed his warm skin. She craved his lips, so she kissed him on the lips while she ran her hand down his abdomen. Liz whimpered excitedly into the kiss as she touched his warm, smooth erection. She lightly stroked it with her fingertips, then she grasped it. They both breathed heavier, and Red gave her a firmer kiss. They paused to catch their breath, and Liz straddled Red; she blushed as he gazed lustfully at her. She was leaning forward with her hands on either side of his head; she rubbed her sensitive flesh up along his member. She breathed shakily in pleasure as she continued rubbing herself on him. They were becoming more slippery as she coated him with her wetness. Red held and caressed Lizzie’s sides as she rubbed against him; she was already getting closer to climaxing. 

 “Ohh…this feels…mmm…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Keep going, baby.” Red said lustfully. 

 Liz whimpered quietly and moved faster; Red’s very hard cock was now slippery with her wetness, and his precum. It felt exquisite against her clit. She moaned breathily and closed her eyes in bliss. She rubbed her clit on the head of his cock, and she was slipping against it. She gasped and whimpered, then she orgasmed. Red was immensely gratified; Lizzie was breathing heavily, and her hair fell into his face as she tensed up. He felt her still moving on him with the waves of pleasure, and he moaned. He wanted to be inside her, but he would let Lizzie guide the experience. It turned out she wanted the same thing; she eagerly lifted up and guided his tip to her opening. She was very tight after her orgasm, so she gently pressed down onto him and he squeezed inside. 

 “Oh fuck…Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz was gratified by his response; she sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure. She looked into his eyes again and kissed him while she pushed herself down onto him, taking him deeper. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered into the kiss. 

 Liz was extraordinarily aroused, so she began rocking up and down on him, getting wetter and taking him all the way inside. He filled her so perfectly. 

 “Raymond…you feel so good.” Liz breathed. 

 “So do you, baby.” Red said quietly. 

 Red watched Lizzie bring herself upright; she was flushed and concentrating, and her hips and tummy moved as she tried different angles. He was enthralled with her beauty, and he loved giving her so much pleasure. She certainly gave him mind-blowing pleasure. He gazed lustfully at her breasts as she moved on him, and her nails lightly ran down his abdomen. It tickled, so he bucked his hips, which made Lizzie giggle and smirk. 

 “Do that again.” Liz said seductively. 

 Red smirked slightly, then he bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into Lizzie. She closed her eyes and moaned weakly. 

 “Yeah…” She purred. 

 Red grasped Lizzie’s hips and guided her movements, which she clearly loved. She breathed heavier and rode him harder. 

 “Ohhh yes!” She breathed. 

 Liz felt Red gliding in and out, filling her up and rubbing her slippery walls. She put her hands on his abdomen and quickened the pace; she tensed up so that she was squeezing him more tightly. He groaned quietly in pleasure. 

 “You like that?” She purred. 

 “Yes…” He breathed. 

 They continued at this pace for a short while, then they both became frantic as their need for release became urgent. Red was about to come and Lizzie panted and mewled as she rode his cock faster. He reached down and pressed her clit with this fingertips as she moved up and down. She suddenly cried out and squeezed him with her thighs as she climaxed. He let himself get closer again as he thrust a few more times. Red moaned breathily as the pleasure spiked and he began spurting inside her. He grasped her thighs as he emptied into her. They stayed still, and Liz could feel Red throbbing inside of her. She was thrilled and very gratified; she loved when he came inside her. She gently leaned forward to kiss him, and the slippery sensation made them both shiver slightly. She giggled and kissed Red. 

 “Lizzie, you…are a little firecracker. That was amazing.” Red said, smiling gently. 

 Liz giggled again. 

 “Thanks. You’re amazing. I can’t get enough of you.” Liz said quietly as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “I’m glad to hear it. Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll very happily give you what you want, whenever you want it.” He said, holding her hair back and caressing her cheek. 

 Lizzie gave him a sweet smile, then she nuzzled into his neck and rested on him, so he rubbed her back. 

 “I like keeping you inside me…” Liz admitted. 

 “Mm. I can tell. I like it, too.” Red said. 

 She kissed his neck.

 Liz heard a knock on her front door, and she jumped up, startled and embarrassed. 

 “It’s okay, baby. Relax.” Red said soothingly. 

 “What if it’s…” Liz began, then she paused to listen. 

 She was horrified to hear the door unlock. 

 “It’s Tom!” She whispered, then she got off Red and jumped out of bed. 

 Liz threw on a housecoat while Red just laid there, unworried. She stepped into the hall and was closing the bedroom door when she was confronted by Tom. 

 “Oh, I didn’t realize you were in.” Tom said. 

 “You only knocked _once_ , then you let yourself in. I would’ve come to the door when I was able to.” Liz said irritatedly. 

 “…Were you in bed already?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She said, although she was blushing. 

 “Liz, did you…? Were you just…?” He was saying. 

 “What?” She asked impatiently. 

 “Is there someone in the bedroom?!” He asked incredulously. 

 Liz gave him a defiant look for a few moments, then she decided to be honest. 

 “Yes. But—” Liz said. 

 Tom stormed past her, through the bedroom door, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. There was Raymond Reddington, barely covered by a sheet, looking smug. 

 “You?!” Tom scoffed; he didn’t know whether to throttle Reddington or just leave. 

 Red just smirked arrogantly. 

 “Do you know each other?!” Liz asked. 

 “Yes! He’s crazy, Liz! He hired me to—” Tom was saying. 

 “To keep an eye on you, Lizzie. He was a failure. He has a problem with authority.” Red said. 

 Liz was in shock as she looked from Red to Tom and back to Red. The two men in her life had both lied to her and kept secrets from her, and it turns out they had colluded with each other. She just gaped at them for several moments, then her anger flared up and she directed it at Red first. 

 “You hired my husband to spy on me, and then you seduced me? What the hell?” Liz said angrily.

 “I wasn’t the one doing the seducing the other night, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed and turned on Tom. 

 “You never told me about this?!” Liz said. 

 Tom couldn’t think of anything adequate to say, so he kept his mouth shut. 

 “Thanks. Really helpful. You know, the two of you are insane. Tom, please leave. Red, you can stay.” Liz said, then she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

 Tom was puzzled, but so was Red. They looked at each other for a moment, then Tom scowled at Red and left the house. Red had no idea why Lizzie wanted him to stay; she was clearly mad at him. She came out of the bathroom and took her housecoat off, then she got into bed with him. He wasn’t often shocked, but he was shocked at the moment. 

 “Lizzie, I’m sorry for keeping it from you. He was one of the ways I could check on you. He fell for you, understandably, and you got married.” Red said. 

 Liz sighed and just stared at Red as she rested on her pillow. 

 “I’m angry, but…I still feel…drawn to you. I don’t want you to leave. I want to sleep next to you, and wake up with you. You may be crazy, and you’re driving me crazy, too, but…I like you.” Liz confessed. 

 Red felt his heart swell at the sweet sentiment. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie. I like you too…but you already know that.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I know. You’re pretty much obsessed with me.” She said, smirking. 

 “ _Protective_ and adoring.” He corrected her. 

 “Mhm. Sure.” She responded sarcastically. 

 “I’ll show you obsessed.” He said, then he grabbed her, making her squeal in surprise. 

 Red pulled Lizzie and held her tightly while he gave her tons of kisses. She giggled as he kissed her face. 

 “Okay!” She said, wanting to be released. 

 Red relented and he let Lizzie go. They both caught their breath and she fixed her tousled hair. 

 “That was obsessive. And excessive.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “Yes, it was. I don’t normally do that to you, do I?” Red said to make his point. 

 “No. But you obviously have very strong feelings for me. How long have you kept an eye on me, Red?” She said. 

 Liz noticed his expression turned adoring and nostalgic all of a sudden. 

 “Since you were little.” He said softly. 

 She raised her eyebrows. 

 “…Seriously?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz didn’t know what to say, so she just looked into Red’s eyes. He touched her cheek and smiled at her. 

 “You’ve become such an amazing young woman.” Red said. 

 Liz felt a little weirded out by this, but then she felt a little turned on. She mentally scolded herself and snapped out of it; she wanted her daddy issues to stay buried. 

 “…Thank you.” Liz said quietly. 

 She moved closer and snuggled against him, so he embraced her. She felt safe and warm in his arms. 

 “Keep holding me while I fall asleep.” She said softly. 

 “Of course, baby. Goodnight.” He said quietly. 

 “Night, Red.” She said. 

 Red reached over to turn the lamp off and Lizzie clung to him; he smiled and as soon as the lamp was off, he cuddled her again. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this fic had no plot, I wasn't sure how or when to end it. I decided to end it with this chapter. Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> PS. I recently rented the movie "2 Days in the Valley" (1996) to see James Spader as a hitman. It's a weird comedy movie, and I didn't really care about the plot, but DAMN there was a hot sex scene between him and Charlize Theron. I would love to see James Spader playing a role with sex scenes and sexy times like he used to. He's still got sex appeal in spades. ;P

 Liz awoke in the middle of the night, and she felt that she and Red were apart on the bed. She moved closer again and nuzzled into him; he woke up and embraced her again. Red was thrilled that Lizzie was so smitten with him. He loved her very much, and all he wanted to do was protect her, make her happy, and give her pleasure. He hugged her tightly and made sure she was covered by the blankets. Lizzie sighed contentedly and soon dozed off.

 In the morning, Liz woke up feeling very warm; Red was spooning her and they were pressed together. She couldn’t help smiling happily. She felt naughty for being in bed with her informant—again—plus she’d chosen him over her husband. However, the naughty feeling was fun and exhilarating. Not to mention the feel of his body against hers…that was exhilarating, too. She breathed in his fantastic subtle scent, and felt the weight of his arm over her waist. She took his hand and moved it up to her breast. Red awoke to Lizzie holding his hand on her breast; what a lovely way to wake up. 

 “Mm.” Red responded as he massaged her breast. 

 Liz writhed slightly, arching her back and putting her butt into him. 

 “Morning, Red…” Liz purred softly. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised by how horny Lizzie was. Feeling her body and hearing her soft breathy tone turned him on immensely; he started to get hard. Lizzie noticed; she made a cute little whimper and pushed her butt back against him. He was amused, and aroused, by her attempts to feel him between her legs. Red shifted down and lifted Lizzie’s leg; she rested it on his leg, and he guided his erection between her thighs. She moaned so sweetly, and began grinding her hips to rub against his tip as he held it against her folds. 

 “You want it _bad_ , don’t you baby?” Red said seductively. 

 “God yes. Red, please fuck me.” Liz implored. 

  _Wow_ , Red thought. He very gladly obliged; he rubbed her inner lips with his tip, and he slid between them to her wet opening. Lizzie was still squirming, craving him badly; he pressed against her and the head of his cock easily slipped inside. Liz was so aroused, she was beyond ready for him. She moaned breathily and reached back to pull him closer. Red pushed deeper inside her and he glided almost all the way in.

 “You’re so wet and horny for me…” Red rumbled approvingly. 

 “Yes! You make me wet. I want you so fucking bad.” Liz said lustfully. 

 She felt Red start thrusting, and she was in ecstasy. 

 “Ohhh Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Red noticed that Lizzie liked to call him ‘Raymond’ during sex for some reason. It was adorable. He felt her stick her butt out more and lean forward; this changed the angle of his thrusts to rub her g-spot. Her leg trembled on top of his. Liz felt Red slipping in and out because she was so wet. He was rubbing her g-spot perfectly at this angle, and she felt shaky all over from the intense pleasure. They breathed heavier and Red thrust faster. Lizzie was mewling and panting, and she was tightening on him. He wanted to make her come and then do it again. 

 “Play with yourself, baby.” Red said breathily. 

 Liz reached down and pressed back and forth on her clit. 

 “Oh my god…” She moaned weakly. 

 Liz was on the verge of her climax for several moments, then she mewled in bliss as she reached it. She panted, and clamped down on Red as he continued thrusting. She was squeezing his cock, and she didn’t know how he was managing to last. She heard him groan quietly, but he continued. He was rubbing her very sensitive walls, and her g-spot was still being stimulated. It wouldn’t be long before she orgasmed again. They heard some wet sounds as he thrust harder, and it turned them on even more. 

 “Mm! Red…I want you to come with me…” Liz said intensely. 

 “I will…” Red breathed. 

 Red went a bit faster as he focused on Lizzie’s silky walls pumping his cock. He listened to her whimpers and felt her leg quivering. He allowed himself to get closer. Liz was excited that Red was getting close to coming, and this heightened her pleasure. She tensed up as she felt him quickly moving in and out; there was the perfect amount of friction inside her. 

 “Oh…I’m gonna…” Liz panted. 

 She felt the intense waves of pleasure hit her just as he lost his rhythm and groaned. Red throbbed against Lizzie’s very tight walls as he gushed heavily into her. She gently writhed and grasped his hand on her hip. Liz moaned softly, then she caught her breath; she smiled and sighed relaxedly. Red stayed inside her, since they both enjoyed staying connected afterwards. She felt him move slightly, and it felt very slippery. 

 “Mmm. Red, you drive me crazy.” Liz said. 

 “Good. You drive me crazy, too.” Red said. 

 Suddenly, Liz’s phone rang on the nightstand, startling her. She reached over and grabbed it; it was Ressler. She anxiously answered it. 

 “Ressler. What’s up?” Liz said. 

 “Keen. Is Reddington staying in contact with you?” Ressler said. 

 Liz blushed; Reddington was in very close contact with her. In fact, he was inside her at the moment.

 “Yes! He is. Don’t worry.” She said. 

 “We caught up with the arms dealer, and we have agents on the way to arrest him in a raid. We’ll need more intel soon, so Reddington needs to give you something. As his handler, you’re allowed to reach out to him if necessary. Don’t let him take advantage of you, Liz. He has to hold up his end of the bargain.” Ressler said. 

 Liz felt Red’s hands all over her, and she was having trouble concentrating. 

 “Um…he’ll give me something soon, and then I’ll bring him in.” Liz assured him. 

 “Okay. Keep in touch. We need to make sure the intel keeps coming.” Ressler said. 

 Liz blushed again. 

 “Yep. It _will_ keep coming.” She said. 

 Red smirked as he heard the double entendre; he hugged Lizzie from behind. 

 “Okay. Talk soon. Bye, Liz.” Ressler said.

 “Bye, Ressler.” Liz said, then they hung up. 

 Liz put her phone on the nightstand, then she felt Red slip out of her. She turned around so they were facing each other; she smiled happily at him. Red delighted in the coy smile Lizzie was giving him. Her cheeks were rosy and she was biting her lip. She giggled quietly. He couldn’t resist kissing her, so he moved closer and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. Liz smiled and giggled joyfully again, so they stopped kissing. 

 “You’re happy this morning.” Red said, smiling. 

 “Yeah. I’m feeling happy.” Liz said. 

 “I’m glad, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz nervously toyed with the sheet for several moments. 

 “Um…Raymond…” Liz began. 

 Red watched her and she couldn’t seem to find the words. 

 “Yes, baby?” Red prompted. 

 “Um…well, I really like you. A lot. And even though the connection we have is kind of weird…with the whole keeping an eye on me since I was a kid thing, and you being a crime lord and me being an FBI agent. _But_ , I’d like to carry on being with you.” Liz said. 

 “Really? You mean it’s not just the mind-blowing sex?” He said with a smug smirk. 

 Liz gave him a sarcastic look. 

 “It’s partly the mind-blowing sex, but yes, it’s more than that. I feel…safe with you. I feel happy and loved, and protected.” She said. 

 Red’s heart skipped a beat. 

 “You feel loved, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yes…” She said, wondering if that was wrong of her. 

 “Good. Because I love you very much.” He admitted. 

 Liz was taken aback and slightly overwhelmed by the romance, and the intense look in his eyes, but it was a wonderful kind of overwhelmed. 

 “I still don’t understand why you love me…or how. I mean, we don’t know each other. But…that makes me happy. I think I’m in love with you. You just do things to me. I get giddy and excited, and cuddly, and really aroused, of course.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “That makes me happy, too.” He said adoringly, then he kissed her. 

 “But how is our relationship going to work?” She asked. 

 Red looked into Lizzie’s big hopeful blue eyes, and he touched her cheek. 

 “It’ll work, sweetheart. We’ll just keep doing what we’ve been doing. Stealing time together whenever we can. Maybe someday, things will be less…complicated and chaotic.” He said. 

 Liz liked the sound of that; less complicated and chaotic would be nice. But in the meantime, she was enjoying their relationship the way it was. 

 “Okay.” Liz said softly. 

 She kissed him and caressed his cheek. 

 “I love you, Red.” She said, trying it out; it felt good. 

 He gave her a warm, loving, genuine smile. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red pulled Lizzie into a tight embrace and they held each other for a while before getting up for breakfast.

  **The End**


End file.
